Saber (Gawain)
Summary Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Servant of Leonardo B. Harwey in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra, and reprises his role in Fate/Extra CCC. Saber's True Name is Gawain (ガウェイン), one of the Knights of the Round Table that appeared in the Arthurian legends, also known as the White Knight of the Round Table (円卓の白騎士). If King Arthur was the night, the symbol of the moon itself, then Sir Gawain was the day, which shoulders the sun. He acted as King Arthur's impersonator in the royal castle of Camelot. In other words, he was one of the candidates to substitute the King after his fall. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least ' 7-B, higher with Excalibur Galatine | 7-A, higher with Excalibur Galatine Name: Saber, Gawain, Knight of the Sun Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Male Age: Unknown, presumably 20-30s physically Classification: Servant, Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Magic Resistance and Resistance to indirect magical effects such as Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation, Stats triple at certain times of the day, Energy Projection, Can seal his opponent's skills under certain conditions, Master Swordsman, Can call upon the faeries to raise his luck, Immunity to Conventional Weapons, Can ride most vehicles and mounts instinctively Attack Potency: At least City level+ (Has B+ Rank Strength and is explicitly stated to be on par with King Arthur and fought Lancelot in life), higher with Excalibur Galatine (It is the sister sword of Excalibur and thus should be comparable in terms of sheer output, but is weaker against a single target since the energy is spread over a much wider area) | Mountain level (Stats are effectively tripled, comparable to Lancelot with Arondight drawn, effortlessly defeated Fate/Extra's Vlad III with a single stroke in the Sound Drama, Would have instantly killed Hakuno's Servant if they hadn't taken countermeasures first), higher with Excalibur Galatine (Is three times as powerful as before) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed via power-scaling | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Easily dodged all of Vlad III's attacks in the Sound Drama) Lifting Strength: Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: City Class+ | Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Is considered to be a Servant on par with King Arthur), Immune to Conventional Weapons | Mountain level (Stats are effectively tripled, is virtually invulnerable to the attacks of most other Servants), Immune to Conventional Weapons Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has prana Range: Extended melee range normally, Over a dozen kilometers with Excalibur Galatine Standard Equipment: Excalibur Galatine, his sword Intelligence: Is an experienced swordsman who was on par with Lancelot, a man whose swordsmanship vastly exceeds King Arthur's. However, as the epitome of a knight, he is bound by chivalry and did not truly understand the political pressure of being a king, thus blindly following orders much of the time. Weaknesses: Numeral of the Saint only works at certain hours of the day and can be nullified if the sun is blotted out through various means (i.e. King Hassan covered the battlefield in a massive sandstorm in response to Gawain's ability), A knight to the core, he is bound by chivalry and thus refuses to use underhanded tactics. Notable Attacks/Techniques Noble Phantasm Galatine01.png|Excalibur Galatine: The Reborn Sword of Victory ExcalG.gif|Activation ExcaliburGalatineFateExtella.gif|Activation in Fate/Extella * Excalibur Galatine: The Reborn Sword of Victory Gawain's Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. A holy sword in King Arthur's legends, it is the sister sword to Excalibur. If Excalibur is a sword that destroys castles, this sword destroys the enemy army. Unlike Excalibur's centralized attack, Galatine is a broad wave, radiation-type attack that completely annihilates the enemy army. Like Excalibur, the original owner is a Maiden of the Lake. Hidden in Excalibur's shadow, it's a holy sword rarely mentioned in the legends. It was a sword of light that stretched from the magic sword like a rainbow. Galatine is similar; with a motion like drawing a sword, and the pseudo sun inside and the magical energy put into it, the attack extends as far as it is possible to visualize the blade of the sword. That is to say...about 13 kilometers, or so. Class Skills * Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gawain's Rank B magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. * Riding (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The class skill of Riders and Sabers, the ability to ride mounts. Gawain can handle most vehicles with above average skill. However, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills * Numeral of the Saint: A power based on the fact that "3" is the sacred number of the Celts. During the three hours between 9 A.M. and noon as well as the time between 3 P.M. and sunset, all of his parameters are increased three-fold. During this time Gawain is so powerful that he would be considered virtually invincible against most other Servants. He can forcibly activate for brief periods of time when hard-pressed, but the effects are much weaker as a result. * Charisma (カリスマ, Karisuma): The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. In Gawain's case, his Charisma takes the form of a "Noble Knight's" deposition that makes it difficult to refute him. Other Attacks * Protection of the Faeries: A blessing from the Elementals that raises his luck when in dire straits on the battlefield. This blessing is only temporary, lasting three turns in-game (exchanges in combat starting from the moment Gawain clashes with his opponent and ending when they create distance between each other). * Siege Perilous: Raises his defenses and seals an opponent's special skills upon successfully blocking an attack. Lasts three turns (exchanges in combat starting from the moment Gawain clashes with his opponent and ending when they create distance between each other). * Blade of the Devoted: A particularly powerful strike with Excalibur Galatine. Key: Base | With Numeral of the Saint activated ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Warriors Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Servants Category:Tier 7 Category:Soul Users